


Nap

by Sarezaka



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parents Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: After days of work for his last piece, Eddie take a nap, joined by Venom and their children.





	Nap

Eddie had worked hard the last few days for an article that was well received and gave him a good wage.

Despite being settled for life with the case of the Life Foundation a few years ago, working as a freelance was something the journalist still wanted to do and enjoyed.

But tired from the work, he had fallen asleep in his husband's arms during the movie they were watching on this early Saturday afternoon.

After turning off the tv – the couple had already seen this movie, so it wasn't a problem if they didn't see the end – Venom gently laid him down on the convertible couch that was in bed mode, put a pillow under the human's head and covered him like a blanket.

After checking everything was right with his dear host, he thought it wasn't a bad idea to rest too.

Even if he didn't really need to sleep, it was something he had discovered he enjoyed.

A few minutes later, he was about to fall asleep too, when the children, who were playing in the playroom, entered in the living room, wanting to check on their parents.

Sleeper, the youngest and only a few months old, was in Carnage's arms.

The colorful little group went quiet – except Sleeper who babbled happily at his parents' sight – when they saw their human father asleep and their alien parent half-manifested, making a shushing move, a clawed index in front of his mouth, before beckoning his spawns to come nearer.

-"**Want to join us for a nap?**" Proposed the older symbiote in a low voice.

The little bubble of comfort and safety surrounding their parents tempted the children, who agreed with a nod.

With a smile, Venom moved a part of the blanked to make space and the seven kids took on their shapeless goo form and snuggled against Eddie.

The human shifted and subconsciously put an arm over the little pile of colorful goo as if to protect them.

Venom then covered them, and gently patted his spawns with his tendrils.

It didn't take long for the little ones and him to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Eddie stirred, followed by his Other and the children.

-"Hello, love. Hi, sweeties." He said softly, still half-asleep.  
-"**Hello, darling and our little ones.**" Aswered Venom, manifesting his head and tenderly kissing his beloved before checking if all the spawns were awake too.  
-"Hi, dad, papa." Replied drowsily the young symbiotes while Sleeper chirped.

Eddie gently passed a hand on the little group of goo by his side with a smile, making them close their eyes and purr.

Carnage, Riot, Phage, Agony, Scream, Lasher and Sleeper were his and Venom's pride and joy.

They really loved these children and took great care into raising them as best as they could.

They stayed like this a few more minutes, time to fully wake up.


End file.
